With the continuous development of artificial intelligence, there are more and more types of smart terminals such as smart voice television products, and users may operate the televisions by voice.
In the related art, a smart voice television has at least one user, and the behavior data generated by all users through the smart voice television correspond to the identifier of the smart voice television, that is, a server generates a user profile based on the data of all the users of the smart voice television, and the user profile corresponds to the identifier of the terminal device.
If a user A wants the smart voice television to recommend a video, the smart voice television sends a video recommendation request to the server, and the server determines a video to be recommended to the user according to the user profile generated based on the data of all the users, rather than determining the video to be recommended to the user according to the user profile generated based on the data of the user A. Therefore, the video to be recommended to the user selected by the server is not necessarily a video that the user is interested in, and the accuracy in recommending a video to the user is not high.